For an output device for computers and work stations, there are known ink-jet type image formation devices which form an image by ejecting ink onto a recording medium such as recording paper, and electrophotography type image formation devices which form an image with toner. Some of the image formation apparatuses are provided with a recording medium cutting device for cutting the delivered recording medium in a cross direction (direction of breadth of the recording medium).
The recording medium cutting device has a cutter blade which cuts the delivered and stopped recording medium by moving in the breadth direction of the medium. The cutter blade, which may be in a knife shape or a disk shape, moves in a straight line to cut the recording medium. The cutter blade moves in contact perpendicularly with the horizontally held recording medium.
In cutting of the recording medium as above, at the start of the cutting with the cutter blade by contact of the cutter blade with the edge of the recording medium, the edge of the recording medium can be distorted by resistance against the cutter blade. Such distortion of the edge of the recording medium can retard the penetration of the cutter blade into the recording medium to prevent straight cutting to make the cut edge wind. Such a phenomenon is more liable to occur with a knife type cutter blade than with a disk type cutter blade.